Blacklight
Blacklight is an ancient secret organization that was founded in the 1400s during the Hundred Years War by the now Christian Saint. Jeanne D'Arc. Its main purpose is to monitor the Earth for threats be it from the Human or Supernatural Worlds. Blacklight was responsible for the intelligence gained by DxD on Khaos Brigade and Qlippoth and secretly provided them with the means to stop Trihexa. In the Human World, Blacklight was responsible for helping end WWI and WWII as well as provide the Americans with the location of Osama Bin Laden. Summary After fending off a werewolf attack on her village of Domremy-La Pucelle, Jeanne D'Arc, along with her siblings, began to hunt as a group. Most members came from the nearby village who had been caught between the crossfire in a war between the Shuzen Vampire Clan and the Dulot Werewolf Clan. It bolstered in size during Jeanne's military career spreading all across mainland Europe. After Jeanne's death in Rouen, Blacklight spread across to different parts of the globe. Before the start of the series, the youngest D'Arc sister, Catherine, founded the American Chapter of Blacklight which comprised of the Native American Population. In February of 1692, Blacklight played a hand in attempting to save many of the innocent victims of the Salem Witch Trials which was started after a random passerby witnessed a battle between a member of the Divine Ten and an extremely powerful mage that tore apart and destroyed a large portion of the Boston due to the flooding that occurred during their battle. In World War I with the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand, Blacklight became embroiled in the war when the British Chapter was drawn in due to the amount of divine influence that was occurring during the war. They discovered that the assassin was under the influence of the Old Persian Pantheon led by Mithra in an attempt to resurge their pantheon's influence in the Middle East adn stamp out Islam as well as undercutting the Greco-Roman pantheon who was on the side of the Allies. Following World War I and the Great Depression, Blacklight discovered the survival of one of the Seven Prime Demons and learned that he had been behind the start of the First World War as well as the Second World War. The Divine Ten banded together and confronted the Demon and was able to severely harm him but not before he took down seven of them. Role/Function The main role of Blacklight is to act as a buffer between the human and supernatural worlds. Blacklight mostly acts as R&D distributing new weapons and technology as well as spells and rituals to hunters or members of the Hunting Division. Their role is not merely restricted to researchers. Blacklight is also an organization created with the purpose of defending. Blacklight keeps tabs on various supernatural factions of Creation. Due to the amount of supernatural and conventional knowledge that they possessed, Blacklight has been able to discreetly play a role in every major world event without being noticed by any side, human or supernatural. In addition, Blacklight possesses knowledge that not even the eldest of the Gods are aware of. Conventional knowledge among the supernatural suggests that there exists only the human world, the dimensional gap, and the mythical realms, however, Blacklight discovered the existence of the higher realms of Beri'ah, Atziluth, and Adam Kadmon. Blacklight has also been tracking the succession of the Six Trumpets and has become increasingly more active after the Fourth Trumpet was blown. They do not possess knowledge on all things however, as even the knowledge of the world of Ein Sof is a mystery even to them. Divisions *R&D Department: The Research and Development Department of Blacklight. Its main purpose is to design and distribute information and resources such as technology to better aid and assist their hunters in cases. The R&D Department is currently headed by ████████. *Intelligence Department: The Intelligence Department is responsible for monitoring and documenting events, high-profile beings, and factions around the world. It is not limited to the supernatural as they also limit the human world. They are responsible for classing and researching objects. The intelligence department is headed by ████. *Hunting Division: The Hunting Division primarily consists of hunters who receive cases and missions from the Intelligence Department. The Hunting Division is also responsible for guarding extremely powerful artifacts contained within the Organization’s vaults in various chapters. The current leader of the Hunting Division is ████ ████████. Members Blacklight members can be identified by the Black Sun Logo on their clothing. Each chapter is lead by a member of The Divine Ten. Member Gallery Jeanne D'Arc.png|Lady Founder Jeanne D'Arc catherine.jpg|Catherine D'Arc, Founder of American Chapter Cornelius D'Arc.jpg|Current Head of the American Chapter, Cornelius D'Arc Lisa.png|Head of the Hunting Division, Lisa Emrys-D'Arc eric marshall.jpg|Division Captain, Eric Marshall isran.jpg|Head Researcher and Vampire Hunter, Isran McConnell Dantalion.jpg|Researcher, Dantalion Mica.jpg|Operative Mica tohka.jpeg|Operative Tohka Levitan.jpg|Rookie Operative Ingvild Trivia *Blacklight is based on the Men of Letters from Supernatural, ''Blackwatch from the ''Prototype Game Series, and the SCP Foundation from SCP Mythos. *The logo of Blacklight is based on the Orzhov Syndicate Logo from Magic the Gathering. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Organizations